Story Overview
Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho: Tou (東京魔人學園剣風帖 龖 とう) Something evil is stirring in the shadows of Tokyo... During the spring of his senior year in high school, quiet [[Tatsuma Hiyuu|'Tatsuma Hiyuu']] transfers to Magami Academy in Shinjuku. The mysterious boy's "outsider" status and his profound skills in martial arts quickly earn him the friendship of class delinquent [[Kyouichi Houraiji|'Kyouichi Houraiji']]. Through an uncanny connection and a happenstance challenge, he also meets [[Yuuya Daigo|'Yuuya Daigo']] of the wrestling club, the captain of the girls' archery club, [[Komaki Sakurai|'Komaki Sakurai']], and [[Aoi Misato|'Aoi Misato']], the Student Council President. During their encounter, there is a sudden, harsh disruption of the Ryumyaku (literally Dragon Pulse, sometimes translated as Dragon Vein or Dragon Stream), the flow of arcane energy. The surge awakens within the five teenagers a latent power, giving them each a supernatural ability. Enlightened to their newly acquired gifts by Hisui, the young heir of the Kisaragi Clan who maintains his family's antiques shop - as well as their duty to protect Tokyo from Oni (demons) - the Magami students decide to use their power to protect the city from the onslaught of dark forces. Battling the demons alongside [[Hisui Kisaragi|'Hisui Kisaragi']], the five unlikely friends discover that they may have to face a greater threat to Tokyo other than destroying a few malevolent, random monsters. The Ryumyaku had been disrupted by force, from someone invoking the Dark Arts - and that person has a wicked desire to unleash a long-dead evil. Can the teenagers overcome their own fears and flaws to fight against the Dark Arts? And soon they will also have to face their own destinies as they discover their Stars of Fate... The first season of the anime had 14 episodes. Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho: Tou Dai ni Maku (東京魔人學園剣風帖 龖 第弐幕) The battle against [[Tendou Kozunu|'Tendou Kodzunu']] is over, and the Magami teenagers begin to look forward to their senior graduation, hopefully planning for their adult futures. However, life in Tokyo is not at peace... The underground assassin group known as the Twelve Heavenly Generals of the Martial Fist begin to move against those protecting the city from demons. Normally rumored to kill criminals that the mundane law was unable to bring to justice, the Martial Fist now set their sights on Tatsuma Hiyuu, Kyouichi Houraiji, Aoi Misato, Komaki Sakurai, Yuuya Daigo, and Hisui Kisaragi. What is the purpose of this cruel turn of events? And who ordered the hit? New threats emerge as others awakened to powers unleashed by the Ryumyaku seek out the Magami kids - and old friends now return as enemies. Destinies will collide as the Stars of Fate begin to merge; Yin and Yang will meet. And soon the shadowy figure pulling the strings will reveal himself, in an effort to raze Tokyo to the ground and awaken the Vessel of the Golden Dragon. The second season was called Dai ni Maku (第弐幕) which means "Second Act", and contained a total of 12 episodes. There is much debate among fans whether or not this was the final season due to the lack of closure for the story. However, there has been no news of a third season, and the official Japanese website has long been removed from the Internet. It may just be that the anime was ended on such a cliffhanger to mimic the "ending" of the original manga. Episode List A complete list of season chapters and episodes, with brief synopsises. Main Article: List of Tokyo Majin episodes Original Version Based on a long-running franchise, the general story is much the same. It revolves around high school students with supernatural powers battling demons - and sometimes each other. 'Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou ' This anime is based on the manga by Asato Kina, which was first serialized in GanGan Wing publications on December 27, 1999. It ran until February 10, 2001, before being released as a 4-volume comic book set. 'Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou' The manga itself was an adaption of the story from the Nintendo role-playing video game originally released for PlayStation on June 16, 1998. It was the first game in the Tokyo Majin Gakuen franchise. After the anime's debut, the game was upgraded and released on Nintendo DS. See also Games.